Ternyata
by Niino Renn
Summary: Siapa yang tak menyangka kalau sifat Keiichi yang sadis itu.. no pairing, one shot.


Summary: Siapa yang tak menyangka kalau sifat Keiichi yang sadis itu..

Nijiiro Days Fanfiction

TERNYATA…..

.

Katakura Keiichi, siswa SMA kelas 2 di Seiryou High School memiliki sifat yang sadis dan suka membawa cambuk kemanapun dia pergi. Dia juga terang-terangan berbicara hal seperti bdsm atau semacamnya dan teman-temannya sudah hapal dengan sifatnya yang satu ini.

Tapi..

Apakah kau tahu kalau sifatnya ini bukan turunan melainkan korban seseorang yang seenaknya memperlakukan adik laki-lakinya seperti itu. Sebetulnya Keiichi adalah korban kakaknya. Si kakak Yuji Katakura seenaknya menunjukan sifat sadistiknya bahkan mengajari Keiichi kecil hal-hal yang bahkan tidak bagus di usianya yang muda.

Keiichi kecil seakan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak lantaran ternyata dia merasakan suatu kenikmatan ketika menyiksa seseorang.

.

Hashiba Natsuki atau Natchan, teman sekelas Keiichi sedari dulu sudah penasaran dengan sifatnya ini. Bahkan dia sebenarnya ketakutan bila Katakura junior itu sudah mengeluarkan cambuk itu. Wajahnya berubah takut dan jika sempat langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur.

Yang lainnya, Matsunaga Tomoya atau Matsun sepertinya menerima saja dengan sifat Keiichi ini. Toh lagian mereka seperti partner in crime dan keduanya juga merupakan partner ketika bermain basket di klub sekolah.

Naoe Tsuyoshi atau Tsuyopon juga mengerti ketertarikan berbeda dari temannya itu. Dia sedikit pendiam tetapi selalu memberikan masukan yang di butuhkan olehnya.

.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau menjadi type S?" Tanya Matsun ketika pulang sekolah. Dia selalu ingin bertanya tentang ini tetapi selalu tidak tepat. Mungkin hari ini dia berpikir untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Katakura junior agar tau masalahnya.

"Ne.. ne kenapa kau pengen tahu Matsun?" seperti biasa Keiichi hanya tersenyum ke pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku selalu ingin bertanya tentang hal ini. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat." Ujar Matsun lagi. Ia membuka ponselnya dan membalas sebuah pesan dari adiknya.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan Nozomi-chan?"

"Untuk aku dan adikku, dan dengar! AKU TAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN NOZOMI KAU SADISIN SEPERTI WANITA-WANITA LAIINNYA!"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Matsun, aku juga belum menyukai dia 100% kok." Matsun menatap sinis kepemuda berambut coklat tua itu.

"Hoi, maksudmu? Kau bilang kalau Nozomi itu bukan typemu, tetapi kenapa adikku masih mengikutimu.. ini membingunkan sekali!"

"Menurutku mungkin Nozomi masih berharap untuk hatinya Keichan terbuka untuknya." Ujar Natchan. Dia berbicara dengan berjarak 5 meter di belakang Matsun.

"Menurutmu.. apakah kalau aku menjadi normal tidak sadis seperti ini adalah suatu yang biasa saja?"

"Maksud Keiichi kau mau menjadi normal tidak type S lagi?" Ujar Tsuyopon. Dia sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya Keiichi.

"Hahaa, hanya terpikir saja."

"Bukannya tidak suka, tetapi.. Keiichi yang kami kenal adalah Keiichi yang memiliki sifat sadis loh." Ujar Natchan. "Kalau ada masalah kau bisa membicarakannya." Natchan memegang kedua tangan Keiichi.

"Kalian hanya khawatir yang berlebihan loh! Yosh! Aku akan bercerita sesuatu.. mungkin ini berkaitan dengan sifat S ku dan kakak ku Yuji." Katakura junior menarik lengan Natchan dan Tsuyopon ke pinggir sungai, Matsun mengikutinya.

.

Katakura junior bercerita, ia berkata jika sifat S-nya adalah karena kakaknya yang dulu dia sanjung dan sayangi ternyata dengan tega mencekik pet yang belum lama ibunya bawa dari petshop. Ia mencekiknya hingga mati hanya karena pet itu menolak makanan yang ia kasih.

Keiichi kecil bertanya, kenapa dilakukannya? Yuji kecil berkata "semua yang tidak mengikuti aturanku harus ada konsekuensinya." Keiichi kecil merasa takut ketika kakak laki-lakinya itu bukan seperti kakaknya yang biasanya.

Yuji juga mulai menyiksa binatang sekitar. Keiichi sudah sering kali melaporkan hal ini ke orang tuanya, tetapi tidak ada respon dari mereka. Merasa kesal ia berusaha untuk menghentikan si kakak yang berakhir dengan tak sengaja melihatnya mengayunkan cambuk ke seekor anjing jalanan. Ia ingin menolongnya, akibatnya ia sendiri terkena sabetan di tangan kirinya.

Yuji kecil takut, sejak saat itu dia mengurung diri dan baru saja bisa berbicara normal lagi beberapa tahun kemudian.

Keiichi sadar ketika mereka berbicara lagi, kakaknya sama atau malah lebih sadis daripada yang ia tahu. Ia sebenarnya merasa takut ketika kakaknya mengeluarkan cambuknya atau lainnya yang memiliki maksa disiplin dalam bdsm sendiri. Sampai saatnya ia berkata "Apakah menggunakan itu bisa memuaskan hati?"

"Tentu.."

Mata Keiichi kecil terbuka dan langsung menerima cambuk yang Yuji kecil sodorkan kedirinya.

Semenjak dia bisa mengingat, itulah saat awal ia masuk ke kelompok orang yang memiliki jiwa S!

.

Tiga orang yang duduk di samping dan dengan Katakura junior membeku. Mereka tidak mengira kalau.. GURUNYA MEREKA SENDIRI YANG MEMPERKENALKAN DUNIA S KE TEMANNYA ITU. Memang, Kakaknya Keiichi, Katakura Yuji adalah seorang guru di sekolah mereka. Tetapi, pengakuan dari Keiichi sendiri adalah jawaban yang sudah terjawab.

"Kupikir.. aku menyesal sudah bertanya." Ujar Matsun, ia berdiri wajahnya sudah tidak bisa ditebak lagi. Ia bingung harus berkomen apa.

"O—ooh begitu.." tangan Natchan memegang pundak milik Keiichi, sepertinya dia sudah mau pingsan mendengarnya.

"Oh, awalnya begitu.. kupikir perilaku S adalah bawaan dari lahir. Ternyata dari kakakmu sendiri. Aku paham sekarang." Ujar Naoe, tangannya berusaha menepuk pundak milik Natchan yang gemetar.

"Kalian tidak jijik kan setelah mendengar ini-"

"Hanya kaget saja, selebihnya biasa." Pemuda berambut blonde itu memotong ucapan Keiichi, dengan raut wajah takut ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Tangannya sendiri menepuk pipi Keiichi. "Kupikir sifat S itu sangan cocok untukmu loh."

"Natchan berpikir seperti itu? Aku senang sekalii!" Keiichi lalu membalas ucapan Natchan dengan memeluk temannya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Iya, jadilah dirimu sendiri Keiichi." Matsun menepuk puncak kepalanya Keiichi ringan.

"Kalau begitu… siapa dari kalian yang mau merasakan cambukku." Tiba-tiba aura disekitar Keiichi berubah. Natchan langsung melepas tangannya Keiichi dan mengangkat tasnya sebagai tameng.

"Ah.. aku bercanda kok." Keiichi tertawa, tetapi tidak membuat ketiganya melonggarkan kewaspadaannya.

"Mau ke rumahku.. ibuku membuat kue berlebih dan mengundang kalian bertiga." Ujar Naoe sambil menunjukkan pesan di ponselnya.

"Mauuuu!" Ujar ketiganya kompak.

END


End file.
